Point of View
by Falconwolf3
Summary: How does other people see the relationship between Ethan and Theresa? Well, find out how Sam, Ivy, Gwen, Rebecca and Fox see it. Review plz!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions. If I did, I'd move the storylines along in a faster pace. At this point, I'll die before the Ethan, Theresa and Gwen Triangle ends and so will most of you. That being said please read and review my one-shot.**

**Summary: So what does the relationship between Ethan and Theresa look to others? Read what Sam, Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen and Fox think. **

**Point of View**

**Sam**

_What I wouldn't do see a smile on Ethan's face again. I've only know Ethan as my son for a few years now and I've never seen him so miserable. I wish I could give him what his heart truly desires, but I can't, nobody can. No, that isn't true; he could if he would get the fool-hearted notion of right and wrong out of his head!_

_Everyone, even his wife Gwen, someone deep down, knows Ethan is madly in love with Theresa. He would move heaven and earth to be with her, but he just won't do it. He feels it is his fault for his daughter Sarah dying, he feels he owes Gwen, but he doesn't see that by staying in a loveless marriage that he's hurting himself, Gwen and Theresa._

_I've known Theresa since she was a little girl. She's always had her head up in the clouds, dreaming, no trusting fate would guide her to love. Not sure how old she was when she fell for Ethan; according to Pilar, it was young, about age 5._

_The way she looks at Ethan now, they way he looks at her, it nothing but the purest form of love. They share a child; they share a bond that should never have been broken._

_Ethan belongs with Theresa._

**Ivy**

_I can't stand Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald! I don't want her anywhere near my son Ethan. Gwen and Ethan are married and there is not one thing Theresa can do about it! I can't believe that just a few years ago I was willing to let that little gold-digger marry my son. Thank God I found out before it was too late that it was Theresa who leaked the information about Ethan's paternity to that tabloid!_

_I gave Theresa sp much, even gave her some of my old dresses. I mean she would have never been able to afford things like that herself, I mean after all, she was the housekeeper's daughter. Theresa was like a daughter to me and she repaid me by tearing my son's life as a Crane apart!_

_Lately though I've been wondering if she has been telling the truth the whole time. Is she right that it was Gwen and Rebecca? If she is right, I'll kill both Gwen and Rebecca. I'll regret everything I've done to hurt Theresa then, I almost died falling down those stairs to frame Theresa. What if I did it all for nothing? _

_I do know that my son loves Theresa; I mean if he didn't than I wouldn't have to frame her to keep him away from her._

_I do know that Theresa loves my son; I mean she went to death row and died for him! She had no way of knowing Alistair would save her. I've honestly never seen Gwen put her life at risk for Ethan. _

**Gwen**

_I can't see what Ethan sees in Theresa. I mean she's the housekeeper's daughter, she's poor, and she's nothing! I'm his wife; I would be the mother of his children if Theresa hadn't interfered on more than one occasion!_

_Because of Theresa, I lost my Sarah before she was even born! Because of her my daughter Ashley, is her daughter Jane and my son Nathan died. Because of Theresa, I can't have anymore children, no wait; I don't have any children now. Jane is Theresa's with Ethan, Lil' Ethan is Theresa and Julian's, but Ethan and me took him away from Theresa. _

_I wanted her to feel what it was like to lose a child. However, you know what; she doesn't feel anything, you know why, because she knows Ethan loves her more than he ever loved me!_

**Rebecca**

_I keep trying to my Gwennie that she can't trust Ethan with that hussy Theresa. Theresa is nothing but a gold-digging little tramp that's after the Crane fortune. Truth be known, she probably doesn't even know for sure who Lil' Ethan daddy is and Julian's too stupid to get a DNA test._

_I will stop at nothing to make sure that little tramp doesn't get her mitts on my Gwen's hubby. I will not have that little Chihuahua embarrass my Gwen by stealing Ethan from her. _

_Ethan belongs to Gwen and Theresita will just have to go marry some garbage man somewhere. After all, that is what her kind does, right?_

**Fox**

_I never really had a chance with Theresa now that I think about it. She will never be free of Ethan. I thought for a while there that she would be mine, but looking at her, the way she looks at him. Theresa could have fallen in love with me, but her heart would never have let him go._

_The love she has for him is unlike anything I've ever seen. I think the feel each other in ways that no one else ever has. I've never been one to believe in fate, but I'm starting to see Theresa's point._

_Every time I think it's over between them, something always brings them back to each other. Right now Ethan is married to Gwen, Theresa is married to Alistair, and the love between them has never been more evident._

_If they don't hurry up and get back together, the heat between them is going to burn down Harmony. _

_**THE END!**_


End file.
